


Jealousy over?

by Suggle



Series: Aaron and Rebecca friendship [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Drinks, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suggle/pseuds/Suggle
Summary: Does Aaron need to be jelous any longer?





	

Aaron feels the jealousy raging through his body every time he sees Rebecca and Robert together. It doesn't help that he found out that Robert has spent the day with Rebecca and lie to him explaining he's at work finishing a couple of things. Aaron waits for Robert to come home sipping his tea as he waits.

Robert finally comes in finally he thought "Where you been?"Robert sits down next to Aaron kissing his check but he pulls away he frowns"You know where I've been what's wrong?"Really playing dum why can't he just admit instead of making me feel like the bad guy"Stop lying I know you've been with Rebecca" Robert stands up"Not this again Aaron how many times do I have to tell you nothing's going on with me and Rebecca"

"Then why did you lie why didn't you just tell me?"Aaron walks to the kitchen finished with his tea he leans against the kitchen counter"She invited me last minuet celebrating from her meeting" he shakes his head frustrated and walks to Aaron standing in front of him"Your going to have to start trusting me Aaron I promise you your the one not her not anybody else just you" that's the problem even though he trying to he can't.

"What if I can't?"He asks more to himself more then Robert"I really don't know" they lean there foreheads against one another's"You know"Aaron watches Roberts lips move"I know"

Later Aaron sat outside woolpack on the bench with a beer in hand in his thoughts he didn't notice a blonde sit down until someone cleared there throat he groan silently"Rebecca I'm not in the mood" she doesn't say anything but stare Aaron just about gets up gulping the last of beer"Wait Aaron.... let me buy you another?" He silently nods and follows her inside.

They wait for there drinks"There's nothing going on"Rebecca speaks for the first time"I know"Aaron didn't fancy having this conversation with her espically a White"Your having a hard time getting that"Her voice quiets"Excuse me?"Marlon sets there drinks down Aaron thanks him sitting down"Everytime me and Robert talk he always metions you all he wants to do is marry you and your going to ruin that with your trust issues"

Aaron has a hard time with trusting Robert espically since it wasn't that long ago he was married to chrissie and cheating on her with him"That's the problem I have trust issues with Robert I'm trying to trust him"Rebecca is a little taken back by Aaron admitting and telling her"Aaron I'm sure you'll get over this and you will trust him and anyway Roberts made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want me at all your it for him" Aaron smiles at Rebecca genuine for the first time since they've meet.

"Thanks"she wasn't so bad to talk to Rebeca sips her drink Aaron does the same"Anyway me and Ross have a thing going on"Rebecca admits Aaron raises an eyebrow"Really? Well.... be careful around him" she nods he has a feeling she's into bad boys"Thanks for the drink"

"We should do this again sometime"they smile once again"You know your actually not that bad"Ross then walks into woolpack looking over"Good to know I'll take that as a compliment"

He walks to the back leaving Rebecca alone as Ross sits in his seat he has a feeling he doesn't need to be jealous any longer. He finds Robert upstairs on his laptop he takes it from his hands sitting on his lap"Hey listen..."Robert get cut of by Aaron's lips on his"I love you"he gets pulled back down"I know love you to" 


End file.
